Stars
by Purity's Tears
Summary: Joe Izzy and Matt are battling it out for Mimi's love and affection. Who will win it? PG-13 for language


The annoying clock beeped showing it was 1am. God damnit. Fucking clocks. Mimi used to carry one one a selver chain. Why the hell am I thinking about Mimi? She's gone, famous, and the one chance I had to tell her I loved her I blew it. That goes to show you what an asshole I am. I hate that clock I threw it on the floor causing it to break. Just my luck. Bet Mimi could fix that. Fuck! There I go again. I guess I really can't let go of her. I have to do my stupid book report. It's due tomorrow. Grrrr. I hate school. I hate my bone head friend Tai. I hate his girlfriend Sora. All I don't hate is Mimi. And yes that includes my self and my "innocent" little brother T.K. and my parents and every other person besides Mimi. So I'm a rebellious brat. So who gives a damn? Okay back to reality. Book repport on..  
Woodrow Wilson? Who the hell is he? Oh yeah he's the one who dropped the bomb on Japan. Damn him. Damnit! I even hate dead people. Shit. So I'll just copy right out of the book. No one will know. Besides I don't have time to waste on this damn paper.  
  
Finally I finished. I stuffed in my backpack. I went to bed. Than two hours later I woke up with the honking of the school bus. Damnit! Missed the bus! Well, better get walking. I finally made it to the shool. Obaida high. Fucking school. I went to class and slumped in my chair.  
  
After class I made my way to my locker. I was so wrapped up in how mad I was at the world that I didn't notice the oddly dressed girl staring at me. "What are you looking at?" I scowled. She shook her head. " Sorry, I kind of got off on the wrong foot. So what's your name? Mine's Matt" I said. She looked at me like she couldn't believe it. Gee, she acted like she couldn't talk. She wore sunglasses. What an idiot. "Can you tell me? Are you dumb?" I asked and I didn't mean the stupid dumb, I meant the I can't talk dumb. "Promise you won't tell?" she said softly. I nodded my head. "I am Mimi Tachikawa and I know your name is Yomato Ishida and eight years ago we met in the Digital and you have the crest of friendship and I have sincerety. And I am an idiot because I couldn't tell you." she said. One of the girls over heard and screamed like she was beeing murdered. "OH MY GOD IT'S MIMI TACHIKAWA! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAGH?!" she screamed. Mimi sighed and looked miserable as all the girls surrounded her. She made a getaway as the bell wrang.  
  
I walked to class. I couldn't believe it. The Mimi I was in love with is here. I have another chance. I feel sorry for her. She looked as if she didn't enjoy all of the attention she was getting. The day dragged on until lunchtime. After I got my lunch I searched for Mimi. She was in the back in the shadowy table. I started over ot where she was when all of a sudden Tai called to me to come sit with him and Sora and all the other god damn digidestined. I ignored him and went over to Mimi and sat down. "Hi." she said. "Call me Sara" "why?" I asked. "because I don't want to be Mimi." I nodded. We ate in silence for a while and than she asked me "Is that Tai and Sora and Joe and Izzy and the rest of them over there?" "Um... yeah that's them." She sighed. Behind her sunglasses I swear I could see her crying. "Could you get Sora over here?" she asked. "Sure" I said and got up. " Sora, could you come here" I asked her. "Why?" she asked. " I... need to show you something. She came over. "Are you new here?" she asked Mimi. " Here, yes, but to you no. I know you and everyone at your table" she said. "Word travels fast." she said. "I didn't hear it from anyone. I know you Sora Takenouchi. You bear the crest of love and have Biyomon for a Digimon. So there you are. Now, guess who I am." said Mimi. She's good at this I thought. " I don't now what you're talking about! " she said nervously. "What's going on?" asked Tai. "Tai, you haven't cut your hair yet." said Mimi jokingly. "Who is she" asked Tai to Matt. Matt laughed " Well nuckle head who is the only one in the world that teases you about your hair." he said. Tai thouht than shook his head. " She's gone Matt. You need to stop holding on to her." he said. Mimi laughed. "Have you tried a comb soccer head? Maybe you can borrow one from Agumon." she said. " This is impossible nobody would have known about that unless you are a Digidestined and all of the Digidestined are here except one." said Sora. "Correction, all of them are here" said Mimi taking off her sunglassses. "It can't be." said Tai. " But you can't tell anyone. " said Mimi putting her sunglasses "Except the other Digidestined after swearing them to secrecy." Tai nodded and they both walked off.  
  
After school all of the Digidestined crowded around Mimi. "I can't believe it! You came back!" fussed Joe. "And she's prettier than ever" said Izzy. Realizing what he said he immediatly began to blush. Mimi laughed. "Thank you" she said. Matt just stood there with a contented look on his face. He knew that neither Joe or Izzy would win her heart because he knew that Mimi loved him and him alone."Um...........Mimi?" asked Joe timidly. " What?" she asked. Joe was blushing bright red. "Would you like to go to the movies with um me um tonight?"he stuttered. Now Joe was sweating and looked like a tomato. "Of course I can meet you at the mall at eight." she said and smiled. Joe looked down at the ground like he didn't care but I knew he wanted to rub it all over me and Izzy and jump in the air and hoot and scream until somebody shot him. So I just stood there like an idiot looking at Joe wanting to murder him and choke him until he begged for mercy. We talked some more and than we departed. As I walked away I realized it was getting harder and harder to get Mimi.  
  
I walked into the mall. I had to spy on Joe and Mimi, I had to make sure nothing happened. As they walked into the theater I could tell that Joe was very nervous while Mimi remained perfectly calm. About twenty minutes after the movie started I snuck into the theater so I would be less likely to be noticed. I kept looking at Joe and Mimi. Nothing was happening. Yet. I kept my eyes on them for the whole movie. Than just as it was finishing I saw Joe say something to Mimi. She turned to him and said something back. Than the movie ended. I had to get out of there. Soon the lights would come on and I would be in deep trouble with Mimi. So I ran out of there. I ran to the bookstore right across from the movie theater. Than I saw Izzy rush into the mall. He looked frantically around. Joe and Mimi walked out of the theater and Izzy bolted in the same bookstore I was hiding in. "Was that Izzy?" asked Joe. Mimi shrugged. "I want a magazine." she said. Joe followed her into the store. Uh-oh.  
  
I hid in the children's section and I saw Izzy dart into the magazines. Big mistake. Poor Izzy. I pretended to be looking at a book. I put down my book so I could see Joe and Mimi walking over ot the magazines. There they discovered Izzy. He turned as red as Joe was. " Uh......hi Mimi! I was.......looking for my magazine ......um........Computer Digest!" he said nervously. "Izzy, there's no such thing." said Joe. Ooh. Busted. Izzy struggled for an excuse. "Well! You shouldn't be making moves on my girl!" he yelled. Excuse me? Did he just say his girl? I think not. That was the last straw. I walked over there. "What do you mean your girl?" I asked furiously. "She loves me, you freeks!" Joe scowled. "Who's on the date here?" he asked. "We're not blind mister paronoid!" said Izzy. "Shut up!" yelled Joe. "oooh now I'm soooooooo scared. Come on Mimi you don't need these losers. Especially mister stupid ass." said Izzy taking Mimi's hand. I pushed him away. "Look who's talking nerd!" I scowled."Stop it!" Mimi shrieked. We all looked at her. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Can't I go anywhere with out boys fighting over me" she said softly with a tone of anger in her voice. "If you want to know who I choose than you let me choose because it's useless becasue you all are so careless about my FEELINGS!" she yelled (only on feelings).   
  
Joe and Izzy looked at the ground guiltily. I ran after her. I chased her until I found her sitting on a bench sobbing. "I'm sorry Mimi" I said. She looked up. "I can't tell Joe and Izzy. It'll break their hearts." she said. "Tell them what?" I asked. "That I choose you. I love you. I love you from the stars down" she said. I smiled. Yes she was my girl. I bent down and planted a long kiss on her lips. I was alway right  
  
  



End file.
